The present invention relates to an indexable cutting insert for recessing whose basic shape is triangular comprising an upper face, a lower face mainly parallel thereto and edge surfaces joining them. Each cutting corner of the cutting insert is provided with a projection which carries a cutting edge extending mainly perpendicularly to the working direction of the cutting insert. The edges of the projection which connect to the cutting edge diverge in said working direction such that the projection at least partly has an asymmetrical shape relative to the working direction.
Hitherto known triangular and indexable cutting inserts for recessing have configurations which require a lot of hard material. Hard material is expensive and therefore it is economically advantageous to reduce the amount thereof in each insert. The configuration of the known inserts demand holders which have a special pocket for each insert size. Furthermore the accessibility of the known inserts into narrow spaces is very limited.
An object of the present invention is to provide an indexable insert such that its configuration demands a reduced amount of hard material.
Another object is to shape the insert such that it fits into a standard type holder mainly regardless of the dimension of the cutting edge.
Another object is to provide an indexable insert with three cutting edges.
Further another object is to shape the insert such to get better accessibility during machining of work pieces having flanges.